¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?
by Nanzii
Summary: Después de la rebelión de Lelouch. C.C. ha decidido tomar un nuevo camino en su largo recorrido por la eternidad ahora que todo el embrollo del imperialismo Britano ha acabado pero con algo extra que espera haga su eternidad un poco mas interesante. Reto cumplido para Missy chan. ONESHOT. Gozenlo o fuck this shit! :3


Hola New York *sonido de grillos* como están *los grillos se callan*...quieren un fic? *sonido de cementerio abandonado*... Vale dejemonos de tonterías. Que tal lectores de mis bizarros fics y casi sin sentido. Bueno chan chan chan! he tomado el reto de Missy~chan carajo! si asi es, esa mujer me ha estado hartando por días y días a escribir algo con mi super~recontra~hiper~mega~archi~enemiga C.C. (esa maldita Zorra... digo...esa tipa que me cae medio mal), que me robó a Lelouch y ahora pido batalla por ello. En fin, aquí les dejo con mi reto cumplidito y con lo que según Misa~chan me sigo pareciendo a esa bruja mal nacida (Mikiki: deja de maldecirla que sos peor pelotuda! o ó) Vale... como sea aqui les dejo uno de mis Yeisosos fics en momento de aburrimiento a las 11:30 de la noche y por ende cumplir el reto de Misa~chan (Missy te odio por seguir comparandome con esa bruja bitch) naaah mentiras, sabes qe me caes bien :3~.

Gozen y pasense un review que no les cuesta ni una ostia. Sayonara!

**¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?**

-"Y aún sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? No importa lo que un frío corazón sienta o que un ser inmortal padezca, siempre terminaremos donde empezamos. Supongo que está bien, las flores no perderán su color hasta morir y tampoco las villas dejarán de ser tan extensas. No recuerdo aquel dolor placentero de sentirse desfallecido y muerto, puedo ver vida a mi alrededor pero no puedo cambiar el aspecto de esa vida, que mal. Sigo paniqueada por los extraños encuentros con ésta gente. ¿Qué acaso la gente va perdiendo su cordura con el pasar de los siglos? Bueno, nadie en estos tiempos diría que estar cuerdo sea la mejor solución, pero supongo que es la mas sana en medio de todo este deceso de asesinatos masivos.

Bah, que más da, todo lo que un humano limitado necesita es algo de felicidad, y si no se la encuentra ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Muere infeliz? Ya no lo recuerdo, el hecho de pasar toda una eternidad pensando en cómo divertirse con los humanos es un poco desfallecedora, todos los siglos es la misma estupidez: cambio de modas, de peinados, de rutinas, de personas ¡De actitudes! Qué diría mi antiguo amo si se encontrara en ese lugar en éste instante"-Sonrió"- Apuesto a que se volvería loco y compartiría incoherencias con los demás. Gente depravada, que mataba por placer, Hitler era un depravado hasta donde lo conocí, pero ésta gente… ésta gente está completamente loca, intenta asesinar a sus amigos y luego tratan de disculparse con un par de cadáveres que probablemente ni siquiera quisieran escucharlos.

Haber sido humana fue simplemente tortuoso, a decir verdad no. Pero el hecho de pasar de nuevo la misma eternidad viendo como los humanos se extinguen no es algo muy alentador que digamos. ¿Sera que ver a tanta gente importante morir a una la hacen volverse loca? *Suspira* Si es verdad, todo por culpa de esa monja. Ah… esa maldita monja que tuve la desdicha de conocer, espero que ahora se esté pudriendo en el mismísimo infierno, quisiera poder saber como los humanos llegan hasta ahí solo con matar a otro humano. Conocer condes, asesinos, caballeros, prostitutas, damiselas, reinas, gente apoderada, reyes, princesas, guerreros, luchadores, hombres de fe, creadores de sueños y…"-Observó el cielo despejado"- a un emperador.

El señorito Lamperouge ¿Habría podido imaginar que todo terminaría así? Por lo que vi fue difícil tomar decisiones tan drásticas y perder gente tan importante para él. La eternidad está para quienes quieren verla, así como la felicidad humana y los que no, pues simplemente se ciegan ante toda adversidad. Estúpida adversidad. ¿Tú que crees?"- Habló aun sola sin recibir respuesta alguna-

Cambaría lo que sea por hacer que ese nombre fuera menos humano y mas eterno. El no recordar el nombre de alguna de esas personas que llamé importantes en mi niñez o incluso en mi vida humana. Los buenos lugares, banquetes y fiestas acongojadas de risas y festejos son recuerdos lo suficientemente valiosos para saber que se gasto una buena parte de esta eternidad, esos recuerdos magistrales aún pasan por mi mente, pero cada cierto 200 años una debe ir cambiando el "cassette" y guardar lo más necesario como experiencia. Así que vete acostumbrando a todo esto que aún nos falta recorrido y toda una eternidad para pensar en cómo nos acomodaremos entre humanos"- C.C. cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

-"Hemos llegado..."- el hombre paró el coche donde C.C. se encontraba y se detuvo en un camino con varios pastizales a los lados. Al detenerse se bajó de la parte delantera –"...**Elizabeth**"- Se dirigió a la parte en que llevaba el heno y ayudó a la chica a bajarse del mismo.

-"Te he dicho que no me llames así"- dijo algo molesta y dando la mano a su misterioso cochero bajando de un pequeño salto –" Y ahora?"-

-"Descansaremos"- observó a la chica –"Y Shi Tsu…"- el cochero se quitó la manta que cubría su cara dejando ver unos violáceos ojos profundos e impresionantes –"Jamás me hubiera imaginado que la eternidad terminaría así para mí"-

-"Como digas Lelouch"- C.C. bajó su maleta y caminó hacia una pequeña casa de campo que se encontraba en medio de los largos y extensos pastizales.

-"La eternidad…"- Suspiró Lelouch –"Podría ser interesante contigo, mi querida Elizabeth"- El chico sonrió melancólicamente y siguió a la chica de largos cabellos verdes aún sin saber en qué derrocharía aquella vida que esa misma bruja inmortal le otorgó.

**Sí, toda una eternidad para pensar en cómo la gastaría con Elizabeth…**


End file.
